Trigger
by Taisho No Miko
Summary: Sebuah pemicu diperlukan untuk memulai sebuah hubungan, dan terkadang hanya wanitalah yang mengetahui apa yang dibutuhkan oleh wanita lainnya. One-shot. Complete. Warnings: Slight yuri, fic awal nulis, gaje, cheesy, tp ga tega untuk dibuang.


Anime/Manga » Inuyasha » **Trigger**

Author: Taisho No Miko

Rated: T - Indonesian - Romance/Hurt/Comfort - Reviews: 1 - Published: 10-02-15 - Updated: 07-11-17

id:11538051

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto they are belongs to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei and Masashi Kishimoto-sensei!**

 **A/N: Plot disini ga bersangkutan dengan manga atau anime Naruto. Sakura, Naruto, dan Sasuke sudah berumur 16. Sasuke masih di Konoha, dan mereka semua chunin. Apapun bisa terjadi di crossover ya kan? Hope you enjoy it ^^.**

 **Warnings: Sedikit yuri, and fluffy.**

Kagome memandang keramaian jalan kecil dibawahnya, dia duduk di salah satu atap bangunan dengan pikiran menerawang. Hari ini adalah hari liburnya, dan dia tidak punya kegiatan apapun setelah selesai berlatih selama empat jam semenjak pagi tadi. Mata besar indahnya menangkap rambut pink sekilas, dengan sigap dia melompat lalu berlari kecil mendekatinya. Kagome memakai baju putih lengan panjang dan rok mini berwarna biru gelap sedikit diatas pertengahan paha yang memamerkan kaki jenjangnya, rambut hitamnya yang panjang sedikit bergelombang di ujungnya terombang-ambing dipermainkan oleh angin.

"Sakuraaa" panggilnya untuk yang kedua kali.

Kunoichi berambut pink itu akhirnya menoleh, dia menghentikan langkahnya. "Kagome-chan" sapanya sambil tersenyum.

Sakura menatap bingung Kagome yang berhenti dihadapannya dengan nafas sedikit terengah-engah, kedua pipinya memerah karena berlari. Kagome adalah jounin yang ramah, siapapun akan dengan cepat akrab dengannya, dia tidak terlalu suka dengan panggilan formal. Usianya terpaut lima tahun dengan Sakura yang kini berusia 16 tahun, namun penampilan Kagome seperti berusia sama dengannya. Tubuhnya memang tergolong kecil bila dibandingkan dengan yang seusianya namun padat berisi dan berlekuk di semua tempat yang tepat, dia tidak tinggi semampai tetapi tubuhnya terbentuk dengan baik karena semua latihan yang dia lakukan. Sikapnya yang ramah dan bersahabat akan menarik siapapun untuk dekat dengannya bagaikan magnet baik itu laki-laki maupun perempuan, tua maupun muda.

Kemampuan Kagome sebagai medic nin sedikit berbeda dengan yang lain, selain menggunakan chakra dia juga menggabungkannya dengan reiki. Selain mempercepat penyembuhan, reiki yang di salurkannya kepada si pasien akan menenangkang seberapapun berat luka yang ditanggung oleh mereka. Reiki adalah energi spiritual yang turun temurun dimilik oleh klan Higurashi, klan yang juga mengurus kuil kecil dimana terdapat Goshinboku sebuah pohon yang disucikan dan sebuah sumur keramat. Iris biru keabu-abuannya yang indah menatap hijaunya iris Sakura dengan antusias, Kagome menegakkan badannya.

"Kau dari mana Sakura-chan?" pandangan Kagome meneliti bungkusan plastik yang dibawa Sakura.

Sakura mengikuti arah pandangannya, "Oh ini hanya daftar belanjaan yang aku harus beli, untuk misi-misi selanjutnya" pikiran Sakura menerawang ke beberapa misi yang diluar dugaan, sebagai kunoichi dia merasa harus selalu siap sedia. "Hanya persiapan" sambungnya dengan senyum kikuk.

"Kau sudah makan siang?" Kagome mengapit lengannya, menuntunnya berjalan ke arah yang dia inginkan.

Setelah mendengar pertanyaan Kagome, Sakura baru menyadari perutnya yang masih kosong karena belum diisi apapun dari pagi, "Mmm.."

"Ayolaaah" bujuk Kagome sambil menarik Sakura memasuki kedai favoritnya "Aku yang traktir, tenang saja" ucapnya riang sambil memilih tempat duduk untuk mereka berdua di kedai yang hampir pengap di jam-jam makan siang seperti ini.

Kagome memilih tempat duduk yang agak memojok, pada awalnya perbincangan yang mereka lakukan adalah hal-hal biasa yang ringan. Makanan di hidangkan, mereka makan sambil sesekali tertawa dengan riang. Makanan selesai di santap dan mereka sedang menikmati teh mereka, saat mereka terlibat dalam pembicaraan yang sedikit serius yang membuat kedua alis Sakura berkerut di tengah dan pandangannya tertunduk. Sakura sedang memikirkan sesuatu matang-matang atas apa yang Kagome usulkan kepadanya, hingga kemudian senyum menghiasi wajahnya, keputusan telah diambil. Akhirnya wajah Sakura berubah penuh kepercayaan diri dan penuh harapan.

Sakura mengangguk dengan tegas dia berkata "Baiklah akan aku lakukan"

Jawabannya membuat Kagome tersenyum, "Bagus Sakura-chan, kau pasti bisa. Kau salah satu wanita tangguh yang aku kenal, jangan hanya menunggu, mulai bergeraklah, anggaplah ini sebuah misi. Hanya saja hadiah utama misi ini adalah kebahagiaanmu" kata-kata Kagome terdengar sangat tulus di telinganya.

"Tapi.." dia ragu-ragu sesaat "Apa yang membuatmu mau melakukan ini? Mengapa kau mau membantuku?" keheranan jelas terpancar dari wajahnya.

Kagome tersenyum lembut, dia menepuk-nepuk punggung tangan kanan Sakura yang berada di atas meja. "Anggap saja aku melakukan ini 'atas nama wanita'" Kagome mengedipkan matanya, tidak ada lagi keinginan Sakura mendebatnya ia membalas senyum kagome.

Semua kata-katanya terdengar tulus, sepenuh hati, dia seakan-akan mendapat pencerahan. Kagome memang merupakan tipe orang yang cocok untuk dijadikan teman, dia selalu ramah, hangat kepada siapapun, namun tegas saat mengemban misi ataupun menghadapi musuh. Siapapun akan suka menjadi temannya dan berada di dekatnya.

 _Tidak ada yang tidak suka berada di dekatnya, kecuali satu orang itu_ , pikir Sakura.

Sakura, tertunduk memegang lututnya nafasnya terengah-engah. Kunai ditangannya masih tergenggam erat, tubuhnya masih belum bisa sepenuhnya beristirahat setelah latihan intens. Sasuke duduk di atas rumput, kepalanya tertunduk, bulir-bulir keringat mengalir membasahi keningnya. Naruto berdiri dengan tegap di atas kedua kakinya dengan memasang sikap tak kenal lelah, walau sebenarnya nafasnya tidak kalah memburu dari Sakura.

"Ayolah Kakashi-sensei kita lanjutkan lagi" teriak Naruto dengan semangat yang mengalahkan Gai-sensei, debu menghiasi wajahnya yang masih belum terhapus menandakan betapa kerasnya latihan yang mereka lakukan.

Kakashi menoleh sekilas kearah pepohonan, "Hari ini sudah cukup latihannya, ayo kita pulang" katanya datar.

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Kakashi sudah mulai berjalan ke arah pulang sedangkan Sakura masih terpaku di tempat dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan diam-diam sebisa mungkin agar gerak-geriknya tidak terlihat oleh teman dan guru shinobinya.

"Aah aku lapar sekali, hari ini aku makan ramen apa ya...?" tanya Naruto lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau tidak bosan hah?" tanya Sasuke sambil lalu dengan nada dingin dan wajah datarnya.

"Selalu ada tempat untuk ramen Ichiraku di perutku Sasuke, hari ini kau yang traktir ya Kakashi-sensei" ucap Naruto setengah membujuk setengah memohon sambil memberikan mata memelasnya yang siapapun tidak bisa menolaknya.

Kakashi menunduk dengan lemas seakan-akan lehernya tidak mampu lagi menahan kepalanya, tapi tak lama kepalanya sudah tegak lagi lalu menoleh ke kanan sekilas lalu kembali menatap Naruto "Baiklah kali ini aku yang traktir kalian".

"Bagus... Sakura" teriak Naruto "Kakashi-sensei akan mentraktir kita, kau ikut tidak?" teriak Naruto dengan penuh semangat kepada Sakura yang tertinggal di belakang mereka.

Belum sempat Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, saat sekumpulan asap bercampur beberapa helai daun berputar dan Kagome muncul di tengah-tengah mereka, "Kagome-chan" seru Sakura antusias.

Ketiga laki-laki itu berhenti, memandang Kunoichi yang baru muncul di depan mereka. Kagome tersenyum kepada mereka bertiga sambil mengangguk sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya lagi kepada Sakura.

Kagome memberikannya senyum termanisnya "Apakah kau siap Sakura-chan?" Sakura membalas senyumnya dia mengangguk tidak kalah antusias dengan Kagome, hari ini dia memakai rok mini berwarna merah dan baju hitam tanpa lengan.

"Kagome-chan apakah kau tidak ingin ikut dengan kami ke kedai ramen Ichiraku? Kali ini Kakashi-sensei yang traktir loh" koar Naruto yang sepertinya tidak pernah kehilangan semangat.

Kagome mengamit tangan Sakura sebelum berbalik memandang Naruto dan yang lain.

"Tidak terima kasih, mungkin lain kali Naruto-kun" jawab Kagome "Kami harus pergi dulu" lanjutnya.

"Oi, kalian mau kemana?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Kali ini Sakura yang menjawab, "Ini urusan wanita!" bentak Sakura dengan garang "Kau pergi saja sana dengan Kakashi-sensei dan Sasuke-kun, Naruto" dia menatap Kagome lagi dengan sekejap wajah garangnya langsung melembut, dan matanya berkilat-kilat.

Kedua Kunoichi itu mulai berjalan ke kedalaman hutan tempat mereka latihan tadi, ketiga shinobi itu masih terpaku di tempat. Bahkan guru Kakashi pun yang biasanya acuh kini menatap kepergian mereka dengan satu alis yang masih terangkat ke atas, dia terkejut.

 _Ada yang aneh dari gerak gerik mereka berdua_. _Senyum yang mereka lemparkan satu sama lain, seakan senyum penuh cinta?_ Pikir Sasuke. Mau tidak mau pikiran itu ikut bercokol di otaknya walaupun dia ingin sekali tidak perduli seperti biasanya, kali ini dia tidak bisa.

Seakan menyuarakan pikiran teman dekatnya, Naruto berjalan beberapa langkah mencoba mengikuti mereka. Tapi tiba-tiba suara Sakura terdengar lantang, tegas, dan penuh ancaman.

"Narutooooo! Jangan berani mengikutiku ya, awas kau!" Naruto melompat selangkah mundur, dia sangat kaget mendengar suara Sakura.

Tentu saja larangan itu malah membuat rasa penasaran semakin menjadi-jadi di dalam benak Naruto dan yang lain, tetapi hanya Narutolah yang menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Akhir-akhir ini mereka selalu terlihat berdua saja" gumam Naruto.

Keadaan semakin terasa mencurigakan, Sakura yang biasanya tidak pernah menyia-nyiakan waktu setiap ada kesempatan bersama Sasuke setelah latihan kini tidak lagi peduli. Apalagi apa yang dikatakan Sakura, apa yang dia tegaskan, dia tidak ingin mereka mengikutinya. Sebenranya dia tidak ingin mereka mengetahui apa? Apakah itu rahasia di antara wanita? Tapi, rahasia apa yang harus dilakukan di tengah-tengah hutan. Semua itu membuat rasa penasaran Naruto memuncak, bila Sasuke dan guru Kakashi tidak peduli, dia peduli.

Dia berjalan beberapa langkah, dia ingin mengintai mereka tetapi langkahnya itu di hentikan oleh Sasuke, dia menatapnya tajam, lalu menggelengkan kepala.

"Ayolah Sasuke apa kau tidak penasaran hah?" Naruto sedikit jengkel karena dia dihalangi oleh Sasuke.

"Jadi ramen Ichiraku kali ini batal Naruto?" tanya guru Kakashi dengan malas.

"Argh.. guru! Sasuke! Apa kalian tidak melihat ada yang aneh dengan mereka?" pandangan Naruto menantang, dia tahu persis kalau gurunya dan bahkan temannya yang biasanya dingin itu merasakan rasa penasaran yang sangat tinggi seperti yang dia rasakan saat ini.

Gurunya dan Sasuke memandangnya dengan pandangan yang datar kemudian hampir di waktu yang bersamaan mereka mengangkat bahu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Naruto, Sasuke, aku tunggu kalian di Ichiraku. Bila dalam lima belas menit kalian tidak muncul, tawaran itu akan hangus" dengan secepat kilat gurunya sudah menghilang dari pandangan mata kedua remaja itu.

"Walaupun aku sangat lapar dan ingin ramen secepatnya" wajah Naruto memelas, dia memandang perutnya yang mengecil sesaat sebelum semangat 'mengintai' yang dimilikinya kembali lagi. "Itu bisa menunggu! Ayo Sasuke walau hanya semenit kita harus mencari tahu apa sebenarnya rahasia mereka, harus!" Naruto berlari masuk ke hutan.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat, dengan enggan mengikuti sahabatnya dengan maksud menariknya dari apa yang akan dia lakukan. "Apa kau yakin kau mau mendengar tentang ocehan dan gosip yang keluar dari mulut perempuan?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto semakin memperlambat larinya, "Kau akan mendengar gosip keluar dari mulut Ino tapi tidak dari Kagome dan Sakura, aku rasa" tidak ada tanggapan lagi dari Sasuke, entah karena dia setuju atau karena mereka sudah mendekati tempat kedua Kunoichi itu berada.

Mereka memilih semak belukar yang rindang untuk bersembunyi, tempat itu memberikan tempat terbaik mengintai kedua kunoichi itu. Sasuke dan Naruto berusaha menyembunyikan chakra agar keberadaan mereka di tempat persembunyian mereka tidak diketahui. Kini mereka tinggal memasang mata dan kuping lekat-lekat di setiap gerakan.

Kagome dan Sakura dapat mendengar gemerisik daun samar-samar, bunyi yang bukan berasal dari tupai atau hewan lainnya tetapi mereka tidak perduli. Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan sangat dekat, hanya berjarak selangkah.

"Santai saja Sakura-chan" Kagome tersenyum manis, "kau percaya kepadaku kan?" tanyanya dengan suara lembut.

Sakura mengangguk, matanya memandang ke bawah.

"Lihat aku Sakura-chan" iris hijau indah itu memandang iris biru keabu-abuan yang tak kalah indah, Kagome mengulurkan kedua tangannya, telapak tangan menghadap ke atas.

Sakura meraih kedua tangan itu menggenggamnya, tangan itu lebih lembut darinya. Halus dan lembut. Aneh, dengan pengalaman yang lebih banyak darinya sebagai Kunoichi, dari segala macam pertarungan yang telah dijalaninya, tangannya tetap lembut. Sakura mulai rileks, entah karena pikirannya yang mulai menerawang atau entah karena ibu jari Kagome yang membelai lembut punggung kedua tangannya. Gerakan ibu jarinya berputar, pelan, menenangkan. Tidak ada lagi keraguan didirinya, tidak ada lagi malu yang menyelimutinya.

Kagome menempatkan kedua tangan Sakura di pinggulnya yang berlekuk, lalu kedua tangannya bergerak perlahan membelai tangan Sakura, lengannya, lalu dia melingkari kedua tangannya di leher Sakura. Pelukan Kagome hangat dan sangat familiar. Sama seperti gerakan tangannya yang menenangkan pelukan yang diberikannya lebih menenangkan, membuatnya merasa nyaman. Sakura dapat merasakan tangan indah itu bergerak lembut di punggungnya, membuat irama dengan gerakannya. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk Sakura terhanyut oleh gerakan itu, membuatnya merasa dicintai.

Tangan Kagome berpindah lagi, sekarang kedua tangannya melingkari leher Sakura. Saat tidak ada lagi gerakan yang dibuat kagome, Sakura membuka mata. Dia mendapati Kagome menatapnya dalam-dalam, tangan Kagome yang berada di lehernya bergerak-gerak kecil memainkan anak rambut di leher belakang Sakura. Ujung rambut yang menggelitik itu membuatnya merinding.

"Cium aku Sakura-chan!" seru Kagome dengan nada yang lembut seperti memohon.

Sakura terdiam sesaat, dia hanya menatap kedua bibir Kagome yang merah muda dan sedikit terbuka. Mata Kagome terpejam, dia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, agar Sakura lebih mudah untuk menciumnya. Sakura terkesiap, tidak pernah dia merasa pipinya lebih panas dari ini. Dia merasa malu, malu karena dia merasakan keinginan untuk mencium bibir merah muda jonin yang dia kagumi karena kehangatan sikapnya. Tidak hanya telah merasakan kehangatan sikapnya, Sakura telah merasakan kehangatan pelukannya. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah bibirnya sehangat dan selembut kelihatannya?

Wajah Sakura semakin mendekat, secara perlahan. Matanya ikut terpejam saat bibirnya yang lembut menyentuh bibir Kagome yang hangat dan kenyal. Mata Kagome terbuka, dia melihat Sakura menarik diri sesaat sebelum menciumnya lagi sepenuh hati dengan kelembutan yang sama, membuat mata Kagome kembali terpejam. Nafasnya yang hangat menyapu bibir Kagome, dia memainkan bibir bawahnya.

Tangan Sakura yang berada di pinggul Kagome semakin erat mendekapnya, tidak ada lagi jarak diantara tubuh mereka. Kesadaran Sakura hampir tersapu habis oleh sensasi baru yang ia rasakan, dia menikmatinya, sangat! Ciumannya semakin lama semakin mengganas, membuat Kagome menarik diri untuk memasukan udara lagi ke paru-parunya. Tangan Sakura bergerak naik ke punggung Kagome, lalu ke kepala bagian belakang. Dengan sedikit tenaga dia menarik Kagome, menciumnya lagi dengan antusias yang semakin bertambah.

Tubuhnya merasakan desir yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya, saat dada Kagome yang lebih besar darinya semakin menekan dadanya. Apapun yang dirasakannya saat ini tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya, sebuah lenguhan terselip keluar dari mulutnya, dan itu membuatnya terkejut. Terkejut karena betapa dia sangat menikmati ini, ini tidak seperti yang direncanakan. Sakura menarik diri, dadanya kembang kempis. Dadanya bergerak naik turun selain karena kehabisan nafas, juga karena hasrat yang baru dia rasakan.

 _Kemana gadis manis polos yang selama ini ada?_ Tanyanya kepada diri sendiri.

Sakura menatap Kagome yang juga kehabisan nafas, Kagome menatapnya dengan pandangan heran. Walaupun begitu senyum lembut masih terukir di wajah Kagome, tidak ada keberatan yang terpancar dari raut wajahnya.

Sakura tertunduk malu, rona pipinya semakin jelas terlihat. "Maaf aku harus pergi Kagome-chan" tanpa menunggu jawaban dengan sekejap dia berbalik, berlari, dan menghilang ditelan kerimbunan hutan.

Kagome menghempaskan diri ke rumput, dia duduk lalu berbaring memandang langit. Alisnya berkerut sesaat karena mendengar suatu gemerisik daun di kejauhan sana, bukannya waspada akan kedatangan seseorang dia malah tetap berbaring tenang di atas rerumputan, kedua tangannya dia gunakan sebagai bantal. Sebuah seringaian memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi, matanya tertutup dengan damai.

 _Terpancing_ , benaknya.

Nafas Naruto dan Sasuke yang bersembunyi tidak jauh dari sana tercekat, mereka tidak menduga apa yang akan terjadi. Seketika itu pula kedua wajah mereka langsung memanas dan memerah karena aliran darah yang mengalir berlebihan di pipi mereka. Ingin sekali rasanya mereka segera beranjak dari tempat itu, tapi bertentangan dengan hati mereka, tubuh kaku ditempat bahkan wajah mereka tidak bisa berpaling. Mata mereka tetap terbelalak memandang adegan ciuman Kagome dan Sakura yang sepertinya semakin memanas.

 _Sakura dan Kagome! Kedua kunoichi cantik itu berciuman!_ Teriak batin Naruto.

 _Sakura!?_ Benak Sasuke.

Mereka menyaksikan Sakura mendominasi ciuman panas itu, hingga sebuah lenguhan terdengar oleh mereka dengan jelas walau mereka tidak tahu dengan pasti dari mulut siapa lenguhan itu keluar. Tubuh mereka mulai menegang, efek suara sangat berpengaruh terhadap tubuh kedua remaja itu. Walaupun apa yang mereka lihat bukanlah yang mereka duga tetapi apa yang mereka lihat bukanlah apa yang tidak ingin mereka lihat. Adegan yang saat ini disaksikan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke jelas-jelas pernah memasuki hampir semua fantasi laki-laki, siapapun dan di manapun mereka. Dua perempuan cantik mengeksplorasi satu sama lain.

Dengan susah payah Naruto menelan ludah, begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Kekecewaan dan kelegaan menyeruak di dada mereka dalam saat yang bersamaan saat Sakura tiba-tiba menarik diri dan bergegas pergi. Naruto bersandar di batang pohon di belakangnya, dengan hati-hati menghela nafas lega. Sedangkan Sasuke pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya.

Kagome bisa merasakan chakranya, walau tanpa memandang langsung pemilik chakra itu yang sangat dikenalnya "Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Kagome ketus.

Tubuh Naruto menegang, apakah dia ketahuan? Gawaaat! Pikirnya dengan kalut. Baru saja dia membalikkan badan ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu saat dia melihat gurunya sedang berdiri di samping Kagome yang masih dengan santai berbaring. Dan kini dia semakin terjebak di tempatnya bersembunyi.

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan muridku, itu saja" jawabnya acuh, Kakashi duduk dengan sikap malas di samping Kagome.

Kagome menguap, lalu dengan malas menjawab "Aku hanya mengajarinya sesuatu, Hatake-san. Jangan khawatir, dia itu pintar kok. Dia cepat menangkap pelajaran" ada makna yang berbeda dari kalimatnya, panggilan formalitas yang digunakannya seperti sebuah ejekan.

"Jangan permainkan dia Higurashi-san" tidak ada nada memerintah, dia berkata datar seperti biasanya.

"aku tidak mempermainkan dia" Kagome tertawa kecil "Ini adalah permainan yang adil, tidak ada yang terpaksa ataupun memaksa" dia tersenyum.

"Kau selalu saja seperti itu" Kakashi memandang Kagome dari sudut matanya yang seperti mengantuk.

Kagome menolehkan kepalanya sedikit untuk memandang Kakashi "Seperti itu bagaimana?" protesnya, lalu dia menghela nafas "Aku hanya ingin memainkan permainan lain" satu sudut bibirnya terangkat "Aku lelah memainkan permainan 'menunggu' 'berharap' kemudian 'kecewa'. Jadi aku putuskan hanya untuk memainkan permainan yang menyenangkan" Kagome menatap satu mata Kakashi yang terlihat, tidak ada emosi sama sekali yang bisa ditangkapnya dari mata itu.

Kakashi kembali menatap ke depan "Apa benar kau menyukainya?"

"Hm? Menyukainya? Maksudmu Sakura? ciumannya atau hubungan kami?" dia balik bertanya, Kagome bangkit dia duduk dengan memeluk kedua kakinya. "Aku menyukainya, dia anak yang manis, baik namun tangguh. Dia pencium yang hebat! Tidak ada kata-kata lain yang bisa kukatakan selain itu, dan hubungan kami? Hm, sepertinya akan baik-baik saja" Kagome menceritakannya seperti dia menceritakan apa menu sarapannya pagi ini, tidak ada kecanggungan sama sekali yang menggelayutinya.

Kagome terkesiap saat tiba-tiba dia terbaring lagi di tanah dengan kedua tangan Kakashi menggenggam erat kedua pergelangan tangannya, kopi ninja itu hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari wajahnya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan Kakashi?" tanyanya menantang "Apa kau ingin membuktikan kau pencium yang lebih hebat dari Sakura?"

Genggaman tangan Kakashi sedikit mengendur, tapi dia tetap berada di posisi yang sama, memenjarakan Kagome.

"Mungkin"

"Sudah terlambat" cibir Kagome, dia memalingkan wajah ke kanan tidak ingin memandang wajah Kakashi.

"Apakah kau tidak lelah bermain?" tanya Kakashi.

Kagome memandangnya lagi, wajahnya memerah karena marah. "Iya aku lelah. Sudah aku bilang kan aku lelah memainkan permainan milikmu" kata terakhir itu diucapkannya dengan penuh penekanan. "Menunggu, berharap, lalu kecewa denganmu Kakashi. Aku tidak mau lagi" sembur Kagome.

"Aku sibuk Kagome" suaranya melembut memberi penjelasan kepada pacarnya yang sedang marah.

"Benci kuakui, akupun sibuk. Aku sibuk memikirkanmu, mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu, tidak tahukah kau itu menyiksaku? Kau selalu bisa mengendalikan perasaanmu, tapi aku..."

Suara Kagome menghilang saat bibir Kakashi yang berada di balik masker menyentuh bibirnya. Kagome menggeram marah, dia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kakashi dengan mudah. Dia mendorong Kakashi sehingga kini Kakashi yang terbaring dengan pasrah dirumput dan Kagome yang memenjarakannya. Kagome duduk di atas kedua pahanya, matanya masih berkilat dengan kemarahan.

Rok Kagome tersingkap, memperlihatkan bagian belakangnya. Tangan Kakashi merayap lalu menarik roknya lagi ke bawah untuk menutupi aset Kagome, namun tangannya tidak berhenti disitu. Tangannya kembali menyelinap di balik rok meremasnya sesaat lalu mengelus pelan kedua aset kembar yang tertutupi dengan pakaian dalam dengan model renda, menelusuri pinggir bahan itu dengan jari-jarinya sambil membayangkan bentuk apa dan menebak warna apa yang dipakainya hari ini.

"Hentikan itu!" bentaknya galak "Setidaknya buka dulu masker milikmu jika kau ingin kau membuktikan kau pencium yang lebih hebat dari Sakura" kata Kagome dengan lembut dan menggoda, amarahnya entah lenyap kemana.

Dia menarik masker itu ke bawah secara perlahan, betapa dia merindukan laki-laki yang telah menjadi kekasihnya selama dua tahun ini. Tangan Kakashi bergerak lalu melingkari pinggannya, salah satu tangannya bergerak ke punggung Kagome membelainya, bergerak naik turun perlahan. Kagome tersenyum lebar menemukan bibir yang tak ditemuinya selama dua minggu terakhir, dia mengecup pelan, lalu menarik diri. Dia mengecup lagi kali ini bertahan dua detik lebih lama sebelum dia menarik diri, dia mencium lagi kali ini lebih dari mengecupnya tetapi itu hanya untuk sesaat. Kagome kembali duduk lalu tertawa melihat raut wajah kekasihnya yang sedikit tersiksa karena aksinya, tangan Kakashi yang membelai punggung Kagome berhenti lalu bergerak turun lagi ke pinggang.

Kagome membungkuk untuk mencium bibirnya lagi, belum puas dia menggoda kekasihnya dan akan menarik diri lagi tapi gerakannya dihentikan oleh kedua tangan Kakashi yang sudah melingkari tubuh Kagome. Tangannya menahannya dan sedikit memaksanya berada di tempat, bibir Kagome berhenti bergerak. Baru saja dia hendak protes, jeritan kecil meluncur dari mulutnya saat Kakashi berhasil membalikkan badan, membuat Kagome lagi-lagi berada di bawahnya beralaskan rumput tebal yang sedikit lembab.

Kedua siku Kakashi yang menopangnya berada di sisi kanan dan kiri kepala Kagome, hitae yang menutupi mata kirinya kini telah terangkat ke dahinya. Kagome menelusuri wajah itu dengan tangan kanannya, ibu jarinya mengelus bekas luka vertikal di bawah mata kirinya. Luka yang tidak akan pernah menghilang, walau ingin sekali Kagome menghapus luka itu dari hati kekasihnya, dia tahu dia tidak akan bisa. Kakashi pernah berkata kepadanya luka itu memang tidak akan pernah hilang, tetapi dia tidak sendiri, dia mempunyai keluarga besar di Konoha.

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Kagome "Yang terpenting sekarang kau bersamaku" katanya lembut, masih dengan kedua mata terpejam.

"Kakashi.."

Kakashi bersandar di tangan mungil Kagome yang masih berada di pipi kirinya, dia ingin lebih merasakan kehangatannya. Apa yang dia katakan hampir membuat air Kagome mata jatuh, Kagome tersenyum. Kakashi memiringkan kepalanya untuk mengecup telapak tangan kanan Kagome yang berada di pipinya. Tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa diucapkan Kagome untuk membalasnya, dia tahu bila dia berkata-kata saat ini pasti kata-katanya akan diiringi oleh isak tangis bahagia. Perasaan yang dirasakannya saat ini sungguh memenuhi dadanya, perasaan diinginkan, perasaan dibutuhkan oleh orang yang sangat dicintainya adalah perasaan yang sangat indah. Kakashi membuka matanya, dia menatapnya dengan penuh kasih dan sayang melalui dua warna iris matanya yang berbeda. Selama beberapa saat mereka habiskan dengan keheningan yang menyamankan, mereka saling menatap tanpa ada sepatah katapun yang terucap. Semua itu lebih dari cukup untuk mengungkapkan kerinduan mereka yang selama ini terpendam karena perpisahan sementara.

"Sssh" dia mengusap sudut mata Kagome yang tergenang air mata dengan ibu jarinya.

Kakashi mengecup kedua matanya, pipinya, dahinya lalu bibirnya. Mereka bertukar senyum.

"Jadi?" tanyanya

"Jadi apa?" Kagome bertanya balik.

"Siapa yang lebih hebat mencium?" tanyanya dengan senyum nakal.

Kagome memutar bola matanya "Hm, sepertinya aku tipe orang yang menganggap yang pertama itu adalah yang terhebat. Jadi.."

Kakashi tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Itu kamu, selalu kamu" ia memamerkan senyumnya yang menawan.

Baru saja Kakashi ingin menciumnya lagi saat Kagome menghentikannya, "Tunggu! Aku belum menghukummu karena tidak mengabariku dari dua hari yang lalu setelah kau menyelesaikan misi" gerutunya.

"Kau boleh menghukumku setelah aku menghukummu karena telah mencium orang lain selain aku" Kakashi memulai lagi serbuannya di bibir Kagome.

"Sejujurnya" kata Kagome di sela-sela serbuan Kakashi "Dia yang menciumku lebih dulu" Kakashi tersenyum mendengar pembelaan yang diutarakan oleh Kagome "Itu hanyalah sebuah pemicu, untuk kebaikan mereka"

Samar dan hanya sekilas terdengar bunyi daun kering terinjak di kejauhan _. Sial,_ Kakashi mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena lupa akan keberadaan Naruto karena perhatiannya begitu teralihkan oleh Kagome, dia telah memberikan Naruto pertunjukan yang sangat bagus di baris paling depan. Kakashi memasang lagi maskernya.

"Pembelaan diri tidak diterima, kau akan tetap aku hukum, tapi tidak disini" Kagome tertawa kecil, dengan itu Kakashi dan Kagome menghilang dengan menggunakan jutsu teleportasi, dibalik sekumpulan tipis asap dan daun yang berterbangan.

Naruto merosot, akhirnya dia bisa bernafas dengan lega karena dia tidak ketahuan oleh mereka. Ternyata guru Kakashi dan Kagome adalah sepasang kekasih, pengetahuan itu begitu mengejutkannya. Karena apa yang dia ketahui baru saja menjawab pertanyaannya selama ini bercokol di kepalanya, alasan sikap tidak ramah Kagome kepada guru Kakashi begitupun sebaliknya. Selama ini dia menyangka kalau mereka saling tidak suka, ternyata tebakannya jauh meleset. Untuk sesaat dia bertanya-tanya kemana gurunya membawa Kagome pergi.

Tiba-tiba kesadaran menghantamnya, guru Kakashi pergi berarti _"TIDAK ADA TRAKTIRAN RAMEN ICHIRAKU HARI INI! AARRGGHH!"_


End file.
